Phantom Crystal A Legend of the Silver Millenium
by RainboKat
Summary: The Silver Millenium was a time of peace and prosperity, broken by a great war that literally destroyed the Moon Kingdom. Learn the untold stoy of six senshi who willingly made the choice to fight to their deaths for Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction takes place near the end of the Silver Millennium. It does its level best to remain true to the manga, though in some parts, it delves into an alternate universe and drifts from the actual facts. It is a tale of hope and despair, love and hurt, and the need to protect those very dear to you. For information on the otaku senshi appearing in this fanfiction, feel free to visit my website.

It is suggested that viewers be familiar with at least the first five books of the manga. This is roughly the equivalent of the first season of the anime. Familiarity with all seasons up to the fourth season (with the exception of Sailor Moon R) - or the equivalent mangas - would be better.

**_ Phantom Crystal - A Legend of the Silver Millenium _**

Miscellaneous Warnings - Mild Language

---- Indicates a point of view change, such as between Helios and the Maenads.

-------- Indicates a point of view and a place change, such as switching from someone on Venus to someone on the Earth.

_ Text _ Indicates mental (mind to mind) speech.

Part 01 

Serenity looked around. "Jiriki, where's Makoto-chan?"

"Yeah! Where is she?" Minako chimed in.

"She's training." Jiriki answered. She had been stuck - again - with minding the princesses. Not that she minded, much, but she had 'babysat' yesterday. Weren't there others who could do this?

"Training?" Minako cried. "Now? But this is our free time! Why doesn't she have free time now?"

"I should be training." Rei muttered.

Jiriki smiled. "Your parents want you to learn certain things in addition to your regular studies. Rei, as you probably know, your parents would like you to sharpen your mental abilities. Makoto's parents want her to train in the martial arts. To be especially good at them, martial arts requires that you begin learning young. That is why she doesn't have free time right now."

Serenity and Minako looked lost, as if they'd listened to only a fourth of it. Rei and Ami were nodding. "Can we go watch her train?" Serenity asked suddenly. "Cheer her on?"

"Eh? Well, I guess."

The four young princesses cheered and ran out the room immediately, deaf to Jiriki's call. "They're seven. Seven. I've got to remember that." She muttered, stamping down the urge to kick some obedience into them. She sighed as she finally caught up with them. "Will you please stay with me, next time?" Jiriki pleaded.

Ami looked somewhat abashed, but Minako simply said, "You're too slow."

They stood on a side walk that passed by an open area unclaimed by flowers or trees. Makoto and Guardian Tempest stood in the field. Tempest would say something and Makoto would move. Minako sighed after a few minutes of this.

"This is _borrring._" Minako informed Jiriki.

Jiriki raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose Luna could find something to occupy your time..."

Serenity and Minako shrieked as soon as Jiriki said "Luna." Ami and Rei covered their ears.

"Please, no! No no no no no no no!" Serenity clutched at Jiriki's leg hard enough to bruise.

"Gah!" Jiriki barely stopped herself from knocking the little princess away. That _hurt_; Spectrus had rapped a very large, painful bruise on it not even a whole day before, and Serenity had latched right onto the damaged portion. "Serenity, please, let go." Jiriki's voice sounded half strangled as she futilely tried to get Serenity to let go - or transfer her to her other leg. Serenity only screamed "No!" louder and clutched tighter.

_If she ever gets over being a cry-baby, she's going to be one hell of a fighter._ Jiriki couldn't help but admire the young girl's strength even as the pain dulled the rest of her senses.

Makoto had looked around at the first barrage of no's, but Tempest ordered her to keep training. The Guardian had already spotted the trouble - Serenity over-reacting to something Jiriki had said. She waved at the trainee, frowning as she saw Jiriki's face pale.

An enemy attack was the first thing to spring to Tempest's mind. She extended her senses and found nothing. She frowned - then what was Jiriki so upset about? "Makoto, keep practicing, okay?"

"Okay!" The young girl punched at the air again enthusiastically. Tempest strode over to Jiriki and the four young princesses.

"What's wrong?" She asked Jiriki, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Serenity. On. Bruise." Jiriki ground out. Serenity was oblivious, crying.

Tempest snorted, grinning. Jiriki glared at the older woman. "What? It _is_ funny."

"Just get her _off_."

Tempest's grin deepened, but she knelt down to Serenity's eye level. "Hey there, little odango."

"Don't call me odango! I _hate_ that name!" Serenity yelled at her.

Tempest blinked. "You do? You liked it last Thursday." Serenity stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, are you going to tell me why? I thought it was a cute name."

Serenity considered this. "Okay! You see, En-"

Tempest held up a hand. "First, let go of Jiriki. You're hurting her."

"I am!" Serenity looked up at the teenager to see Jiriki looking down at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's... okay. Just, please, loosen your grip." Jiriki said slowly.

"Okay." Serenity let go and Jiriki sank to the ground with a sigh of relief. "Gee, Jiriki, I didn't know I could hurt you like that."

Jiriki silently rejoiced as she sat. Serenity had finally let go! "You normally couldn't. You grabbed a bad bruise."

"Ouchie." Minako said nearby. Ami looked sympathetic. Rei looked disdainful.

"Now why don't you like odango anymore?" Jiriki was as curious as Tempest.

"Well, there was a party last week." Serenity scrunched her face up, recalling the event.

"Right, on Friday." Tempest said.

"And everyone was there! Even Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna came!" Minako cried excitedly.

"And Prince Endymon of Earth." Ami added.

"It's my story!" Serenity said, glaring at the others. "Anyway, everyone was there, and there was dancing, and we all had to dance with Endymon - 'cause Spectrus said so."

"To be polite." Rei pointed out.

"Yeah, and he pulled my hair and called me 'odango baka' afterwards!" Serenity wailed.

Jiriki and Tempest exchanged a look. They both knew the young prince and, from past experience, knew he was probably justified in his actions.

"We don't like him now. Because of that." Rei said firmly. The others nodded their agreement.

"And he had seemed so _cute_ before!" Minako added.

"So he's not cute now?"

"No! He's an ugly baka! And he'll be ugly forever!" Minako exclaimed. Both Jiriki and Tempest stared at her.

"I'm the princess of Venus, the planet of love and beauty! If I say something's ugly, then it's ugly! Forever!"

Jiriki couldn't help it. She started to laugh. Minako and Serenity stared at her incredulously.

-------- 

Jiriki sighed as she watched a much older Serenity dance with Prince Endymon. To judge by the look on the Princess's face, her feelings about him had evidently changed. She glanced around, finding Princess Minako, who had a wistful look on her face as she watched the two dance. Jiriki made her way to her, keeping an eye on Serenity. Tonight was one of her few nights off duty, but Spectrus had been known to quiz her on the Princess's whereabouts and actions.

"Minako." The princess jumped.

"Jiriki! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Minako said, placing a hand over her heart. Jiriki grinned.

"They look good together, don't they?" Jiriki murmured.

"They look perfect." Minako sighed.

"Do you remember, about six years ago, what you said about him?"

"Eh?" Minako frowned. "No, nothing comes to mind."

"You said he was an ugly baka, and would be so forever."

"I did?" Minako was aghast.

"Yes. You four were upset because he had pulled Serenity's hair and called her 'odango baka.'"

"Oh." The Princess was lost in thought for a moment. "You know, I _do_ remember that! And Serenity had latched onto your bad leg because you threatened us with Luna."

"I wasn't threatening. It was just a suggestion."

The two young women looked at each other and giggled.

"I think she likes the name 'odango' again, though." Minako commented. Jiriki smiled. She was happy for the young couple, even if the match was frowned upon. If the Earth and Moon ever became friendly again, the two wouldn't have any more troubles. As it was, these balls were the only places where the two could be together without any hint of secrecy.

"Have you seen anyone that you like, Minako?" Jiriki changed the topic.

Minako blushed, to Jiriki's delight. "Alright, tell me, who is it?"

"I- I- I'm not going to tell you." Minako stammered out hurriedly.

"Oh? You think I'm going to tell the world?" Jiriki raised an eyebrow.

"No! I trust you." Minako corrected. "It's just... I don't know if he's interested." Her voice fell flat and her shoulders slumped. "I mean, they always seem interested at first, and they're always polite about it, but after a while, you can tell they're only interested in my looks and power, not _me_."

Jiriki stared at the girl. "Even that Alan fellow?"

"Well, he was more discreet and hid it better than most, but..." Minako trailed off. "I just wish there was someone who could look beyond the _Princess_ and be interested in _Minako_ for a change."

"Do their looks have any bearing on that?"

Minako opened her mouth to reply, then thought about the question. "I know that it's selfish of me, but it would be nice if he could be handsome or even gorgeous. I'll settle for good-looking, though." Jiriki stifled a giggle.

Minako frowned at her. "What? I _am_ from Venus - the guys there are all at least good-looking."

Jiriki grinned at her. "Well, you ought to prepare yourself, then. Cause here comes a rather good-looking one, if I do say so myself. And I happen to know that he's decent, polite, and looks beyond a person's appearance," Jiriki paused for emphasis, "and _available._"

"Oh, you are horrid, Jiriki!" Minako laughed. "I'm not desperate."

"But it looks like he's coming to talk to you."

"Eh?" Minako's eyes widened, her hand flying to her mouth. "I'll be the judge of that! Where is he?"

Minako's eyes followed Jiriki's discrete gesture. "Oh, oh no. You cannot be serious. _Kunzite!_" Minako's voice squeaked.

"What? He fits all your criteria."

"But - he's from Earth! And -" Jiriki waved her hand, brushing away Minako's arguments.

"Your parents, if they approve, can sanction it. Do you want to wind up with some guy who doesn't care a whit for your mind?"

"No." Minako said slowly.

"Then at least test him out! There aren't that many decent guys who aren't already taken." Jiriki half-glared at her.

Minako looked at the hem of her dress. "But we haven't even been properly introduced." She murmured, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Jiriki stared at her, nonplussed. "That hasn't stopped you before!" Then her mind started working again. "Wait a minute - you _like_ him, don't you?"

"Jiriki!" Minako hissed, grabbing her arm. "Don't you _dare_ tell-"

"I won't, I won't!" Jiriki smiled. "So, you like him - he's available, possibly interested in you - what's holding you back?"

Minako stared at her, trying to make her body keep breathing. "I... I don't know." Jiriki stared back at her for long moment.

"Don't worry. I won't leave if you don't want me to." Minako twitched.

"Th- Thank you. I don't know why I'm so _nervous_." The princess snuck a glance at Kunzite, who, indeed, was slowly working his way towards them.

"Because you know, this time, you might actually find what you've been looking for." Minako whirled back around to Jiriki.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because," Jiriki held up one finger, "you have actually _opposed_ talking to a good-looking guy." Jiriki held up another finger. "You _blushed_ when you said you two haven't been introduced - which I will do, if it matters that much to you - and you actually suggested that I might _tell_ someone." Jiriki brought up a third finger. "All those point to that you like him more than just a little bit, unlike all the guys before. This one's different. You know it, and you're scared."

Minako studied what Jiriki had said. "Is there ever a point when you're not scared?"

"Huh? Truthfully, I wouldn't know." Minako looked at her, shocked.

"Then how did you just, just _dissect_ my feelings like that?"

"Umm... I'm not sure. Good intuition?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Minako glanced again at Kunzite and smoothed her skirts nervously. "Well, then... will you introduce us?"

Jiriki smiled.

-------- 

Kodomono grouched to herself. _Stupid work. Stupid Maenads. Stupid Elysion!_ Of all the things she could be doing, here she was sitting inside on perfectly warm day, a book on proper grammar open on the table before her. She resisted kicking the table, if only because it was good wood and would hurt her foot and one of the Maenads would certainly hear and come see why she wasn't studying. _As if anyone speaks like this._ She snarled at the offending book.

How long had it been since she had been allowed outside the walls of this so-called sanctuary? It had to be a month or more. At first it had been bearable; she was at least allowed to do something useful, like sweep out the halls, or care for the wall hangings so they wouldn't fade, or prepare meals for herself, or scrub dishes and old brass and silver. But no, stupid Priest Helios had gotten it into his head that she needed to be "educated" and set hours of reading before her. She had chafed at all the work, behaving at first because she did want to learn, and because she thought she might get back outside if she did as Helios and the Maenads asked.

Of course, she had been wrong and only gotten more reading and more studying. She felt as if she were about to go insane from all the words swimming in her head. She just couldn't keep them in any sensible order. Before coming here, she had read five, maybe six books. That was pretty educated for where she was from. When she had been taken in, the amount of books - and her inability to understand them - had astonished her. It was like growing up near a pond, never knowing any other body of water, and suddenly dumped beside the sea.

She sighed as she realized that the current page's words had slipped through her head like minnows through her hand. An immense headache threatened to break in on her head as she tried to grasp the pages contents... again.

She bit her lip as she failed. It just wasn't possible to read all day, every day, and be expected to remember all of it, let alone comprehend it! She rubbed her eyes as the words began to swim on the page. _Definitely time to stop._

She got up and began to wander about the sanctuary. It was larger than it seemed; most of it was hidden by forest that rose up on either side of the entrance. Those woods hid the massive chambers that seemed to have risen naturally from the ground. These were the libraries, meditation rooms, suites specially designed for the royalty of other planets, and a mausoleum of Earth's royal dead. That was the one place Kodomono refused to go; it frightened her to think of so many dead bodies in one place.

She wandered for a while, trying to see if she could get herself lost in the sanctuary. Unfortunately, she had explored it too thoroughly before being confined inside its walls; the many passages held no secrets for her.

She had returned to the library she had started from when a large clatter rose from the sanctuary's entrance hall. Kodomono rushed towards it, eager for something to do besides read or wander about.

---- 

Helios was exhausted, to the point where he let Pegasus land in the entrance hall rather than on the grass. The echoing racket that occurred abused his ears, compounding his headache. "Priest Helios? Are you all right?" One of the two priestesses living in Elysion, known as Maenads, came up to take Pegasus' bridle.

"Yes." He somehow found himself standing on the ground. "Prince Endymon has run off. Again."

"At least he doesn't run off to different places each time." The priestess joked.

Helios grunted. "He could have picked a better time. Our diplomatic envoy to the Moon is ready to leave, except Endymon was _supposed_ to go with them."

"Perhaps the thought of seeing Princess Serenity made him leave early."

"He could have waited a few more hours. He did take the Shitennou with him this time, but still! He needs to learn to be more responsible," Helios spat out. Usually he was more understanding of his prince, but it had not been a good day. "Our King is beside himself. 'How could you let him slip by you?'" Helios quoted, imitating the Earth King's voice. "'How dare you fail your duties, yet again!' As if my job description included babysitting a spoiled prince!"

Helios stomped into the sanctuary, not caring who saw. A priest could be allowed to throw a fit once every few hundred years.

The priestess watched Helios go off, amused. The head priest of Elysion was rarely in bad humor and even then, he never raised his voice, bit off anyone's head, or threw things. Though in a funk, Helios never let his moods ruin anyone else's fun. She began to take Pegasus to the stables when she saw Kodomono staring at her.

"Finished your grammar?" She asked. She was always wary of the child Helios had taken under his protection; she was difficult to predict and flew off the handle at the slightest thing lately.

"I tried." Kodomono replied. "Can I stable Pegasus for a change?"

"May I." The priestess corrected.

"All right, _may_ I stable Pegasus?" Kodomono rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

The priestess hesitated for a moment. She knew Kodomono was tired of being cooped up, per Helios's orders when she had blackened Prince Endymon's eye. The thought of that fight nearly made her smile; the boy had _somewhat_ deserved it, though Kodomono had gone a little far, she thought. As had Helios in confining her for over a month.

"Yes, as long as you come right back. No dilly dallying." The priestess warned.

Kodomono whooped with glee and ran to take the reins.

"And make sure you groom him completely!" The priestess called after her, smiling. Perhaps she ought to talk to Helios about revoking Kodomono's confinement, after he had had time to regain a better attitude.

---- 

Kodomono stroked Pegasus's snout softly; he blew air at her, happy at all the attention she paid him. Kodomono hardly noticed, thinking of how nice it was to be outside again. She closed her eyes, taking in the smell of the stable. She had been around horses all her life; it was good to be with them again. The smells comforted her, unknotting the anxiety and stress that had built up the past month.

"Excuse me." Kodomono jumped at the woman's voice; she had not noticed anyone come near. She looked up to see a lady from Earth's court of nobles in the stable's entrance.

"Excuse me, but I was hoping you could direct me to the sanctuary. I seem to have gotten lost." The lady said.

"Of course, my lady..." Kodomono trailed off, not recognizing the woman.

"I am Lady Beryl." She supplied.

"Yes. Right this way, Lady Beryl." Kodomono squeezed past her, forgetting months of lessons in etiquette and manners. Beryl sniffed, holding a handkerchief to her nose to ward off the smell of horses.

---- 

A Maenad met them at the sanctuary entrance. "Lady Beryl, what a pleasant surprise! Priest Helios will be with you in a minute." The priestess nodded at Kodomono, leading Beryl into a waiting chamber. Kodomono rushed off to find Helios.

She slowed as she came near his chambers. "Priest Helios?" She called.

"What is it?"

"Lady Beryl is here."

Helios came out suddenly. "_What_ did you say?"

"Lady Beryl is -"

"Never mind." Helios frowned. What was the leader of the opposition doing here?

Kodomono watched Helios warily, not sure why he was frowning. Did he smell the horses on her? _He can't punish me for that. I had permission to go outside._

"Come." Helios commanded, striding quickly to the front of the sanctuary. Kodomono had to run to keep up. "Did she say why she was here?"

"No. She appeared at the stables and said she was lost. I led her here." She winced as she realized she'd told him she was outside the sanctuary walls, expecting a reprimand. When none came, she stared at him, puzzled.

Helios felt her stare. "At the moment, taking care of Lady Beryl is more important than you explaining why you were outside. Have you been told anything about her?"

"No."

"She leads the opposition - the conservatives - at Earth's court. They oppose making amends with the Moon; their philosophy is that the Moon is planning to take away all of Earth's power should we ally ourselves with them."

Kodomono snorted. "That's a load of crap."

Helios smiled thinly. "Leave it to you to put it so frankly."

---- 

The two priestesses sat in the room with Beryl, engaging her in polite, harmless chatter. Beryl sipped the hastily made tea, though neither of the girls showed any sign of being rushed. She smiled to herself as she put the cup down and stood.

"Lady Beryl?" One of the Maenads stood with her.

"I'm afraid I can't wait any longer," Beryl said, her eyes locked on the door.

"I'm sure Priest Helios will be here in just a few moments, my lady."

"I can't wait a few minutes." Beryl lifted her walking staff, caressing the black orb at its top. "If you'll excuse me..." She swept out of the room.

The Maenads quickly followed her into the sanctuary's entrance hall. "Lady Beryl, please..."

END Part One


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfiction takes place near the end of the Silver Millennium. It does its level best to remain true to the manga, though in some parts, it delves into an alternate universe and drifts from the actual facts. It is a tale of hope and despair, love and hurt, and the need to protect those very dear to you. For information on the otaku senshi appearing in this fanfiction, feel free to visit my website.

It is suggested that viewers be familiar with at least the first five books of the manga. This is roughly the equivalent of the first season of the anime. Familiarity with all seasons up to the fourth season (with the exception of Sailor Moon R) - or the equivalent mangas - would be better.

**_ Phantom Crystal - A Legend of the Silver Millenium _**

Miscellaneous Warnings - Language 

---- Indicates a point of view change, such as between Helios and the Maenads.

-------- Indicates a point of view and a place change, such as switching from someone on Venus to someone on the Earth.

_ Text _ Indicates mental (mind to mind) speech.

Part 2 

Serenity smiled dreamily as she danced with Endymon. He was here early, ahead of the diplomatic envoy from Earth, which was due to arrive later tonight. Guardian Spectrus was going to have him ordered back to Earth, but Queen Serenity had welcomed him with open arms, overruling Spectrus. The princess had seen the look on Spectrus' face that said she was upset with the rules not being followed, but the Guardian refused to argue - publicly - with the queen. And since she refused to argue, no one here could even comment on his presence without seeming rude.

All of which worked for Princess Serenity. She leaned against him, his hands touching her at the proper places. They made sure to do nothing anyone could take for improper at the balls. It was hard, being in love with him and yet having to steal his kisses as if she was in some sort of affair.

At least her mother's welcome had assured Serenity of her mother's approval. The princess had been unsure if her mother knew of their secret meetings or if she even liked Endymon. But now she knew and that lifted her heart. She smiled softly and danced.

After the dance, Princess Serenity quietly stole out of the room, saying that the amount of people was unnerving her a bit. Endymon excused himself about a half hour later, on the account that he should check if the diplomatic envoy had arrived yet.

He did check, keeping his story valid. However, as no one had arrived, he made his way to the balcony where Princess Serenity waited. He smiled at her and held her close, kissing her mouth softly. Kissing was as far as either of them dared to go, afraid of what their parents might do if it went any further. His parents were already quite upset with him, not to mention his four guardians and Helios. Although, Kunzite had lightened up a little bit after he had - briefly - met Princess Venus. He chuckled, remembering the man's stunned look.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering why Kunzite has been on my case less."

Serenity smiled. "And why do you think that is?"

"I think he's smitten."

"With who?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Princess Minako of Venus."

"Really? Oh, they would make such a cute couple!" Serenity giggled. A light appeared in her eyes - Endymon knew from experience that it was the light of matchmaking plans.

"Yes, they would, and no, you aren't going to do a thing about it."

"But Endymon..."

"But nothing. They would be furious when they found out they were being manipulated."

Serenity chewed on her thumbnail. "You're right." She sighed. "Still, I wish I could... encourage them somehow. If Minako actually likes him, she won't talk to him. She'll get scared and clam up."

"I think that part is taken care of."

"You do?" Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Tell me!"

"That young lady with the long black hair in braids - I think her name is Jiriki Anei -"

"Yes, that's her name. She's a Guardian Senshi trainee."

"Really? Then I'll stay out of her way. Don't want to get hurt for liking you." Spectrus had made her opinion of their relationship quite clear. Endymon did not want to get on the bad side of a second Guardian Senshi.

Serenity laughed. "You won't be. She approves of us, if not our sneaking around."

"That's good. Anyway, I saw her talking to Princess Minako while we were dancing. Princess Minako seemed quite flustered." 

"Why were you looking at Minako while we were dancing?"

Endymon realized he had slipped onto dangerous ground at Serenity's tone. "Ah, Kunzite had mentioned he was going to try to introduce himself to her. I was wondering if he had, yet."

"Oh. Okay." Serenity was quiet for a moment. "Why was she flustered?"

"I don't know. Jiriki pointed at Kunzite and Princess Minako turned an interesting shade of red."

"Oooh! She _does_ like him! So you think Jiriki is encouraging her?"

"That's my best guess. Or else they were gossiping about him."

"Jiriki does not _gossip_. She discusses." Serenity grinned up at him as he snorted in amusement.

--------

Beryl smiled to herself as she felt her plan executing itself smoothly. The two girls were following her, and she could sense Helios coming. The only unknown element was that rude child she had met earlier, but Beryl was sure she could easily be taken care of.

She stopped suddenly and whirled to face the Maenads.

"Lady Beryl, please..." One of them began.

The ice that suddenly covered them cut her off. Beryl smirked and thickened the ice.

---- 

Helios and Kodomono came into the empty waiting chamber. "Where -" Helios cut himself off as he felt a sudden surge of magic. He ran towards it, Kodomono following just a few steps behind him.

They halted suddenly, surprised by the colossal piece of ice. Kodomono did not believe her eyes at first - were there people in the ice? She gasped as she recognized the Maenads.

Helios had already gone around the ice, gathering his magic as he realized why Beryl had come here. "So you've finally come into the open, Beryl." He called.

Beryl stood on the ground before the sanctuary's steps. "Priest Helios. You finally showed up."

Helios sent a silent call to Pegasus. "I'm sorry that you had to wait."

Kodomono watched the two duel with words, afraid to move out from behind the column that gave her a view of them and the frozen Maenads. She had turned to look at the ice again when the ground shook, throwing her against the wall.

Helios jumped aside as Beryl attacked. The energy cracked the marble, shaking the sanctuary's front structure. He countered with a spell of his own, delaying to give Pegasus time to arrive. Beryl pointed her walking staff at him and croaked a word. At least, Helios _thought_ it was a word. Lightning lashed out from the staff to him. He hastily threw up a protective shield.

Kodomono staggered down the sanctuary's steps, watching the battle. _There has to be something I can do. Helios can't stand up to that all by himself._ She fumbled for the ring on her right hand, unsure if she should use it or not. _I could just as easily hurt Helios and myself._

Helios gasped with the effort of keeping up a protective shield. The power that Beryl brought to bear on him was too much. A black lightning bolt finally got through. Helios fell to his knees, screaming at the electricity running through him.

Seeing Helios scream in agony pushed Kodomono into a decision. She grabbed the ring and drew it off her hand. "Tsuriai Ring Power!" She yelled, inwardly praying that she could keep her powers in check. She felt the sailor fuku form over her body as her normal clothing melted away.

---- 

Beryl knew she was in trouble when she saw the girl morph. Her entire plan was in jeopardy if she couldn't get rid of her quick. She increased the strength of the lightning coursing through the priest's body before turning to take care of the girl. She raised her hand, black energy forming in front of it.

The senshi, in turn, called up energy that was a tangle of white, blue, yellow, and black. Beryl released her energy ball just as the senshi's shield formed. Beryl cursed as the shield took the hit without straining. The senshi ran at her, calling out something that she couldn't hear. Beryl raised her staff, hurriedly throwing lightning at the girl. The wind picked up, screaming in her ears, as the earth cracked around her. She fell as the shifting ground moved under her, as did Helios and the senshi.

----

Pegasi usually didn't panic. But then, most of them weren't flying straight into a battle. Helios's winged steed, known simply as Pegasus, wished he were elsewhere as he flew into the fray. He landed near Sailor Tsuriai, knowing the girl wasn't as adept a rider as Helios was. She needed time to understand what he wanted her to do and more time to mount.

Helios was faster. He simply leapt on as Pegasus hovered near him. "Take us to the roof of the sanctuary!" Helios said. Pegasus quickly complied, eager to get away from woman throwing lightning at him.

Helios got off just as the roof came under Pegasus' feet. "Tsuriai!" He yelled over the howling wind. "Listen to me! Go to the Earth Palace; let the king know what has happened here! Don't let anyone come here!"

Tsuriai started to protest, but Pegasus lifted her out of earshot. "Not yet! Please!" She begged. Pegasus paused for a moment, also unsure if he should leave the priest alone to battle Beryl.

----

Helios took a moment to gather his wits. Then he knelt and grabbed the single crystal that adorned the top of the sanctuary's front wall. Its power ran through him, restoring his energy. He gathered up the crystal's energy in one hand, murmuring an ancient spell. As soon as he completed the spell, the energy left his hand to crash through the barrier Beryl set up at the last moment.

_There! That should buy me some time._ Helios felt relieved for a moment, until he saw what had actually happened to the noblewoman. "Oh, _shit._"

A dark, shifting shape had taken Beryl's place, its eyes made of two dark shining stars. It drained energy from the ground around it; the grass dried and withered, turning into dust at an accelerated rate. It moved forward, reaching a tentacle up towards Helios.

He turned his head to find that Tsuriai and Pegasus had not left. "Go!" He yelled at them.

----

Tsuriai wrapped her arms about herself. The passage from Elysion had been extremely cold. After that, the air over the Earth Palace felt blistering hot.

Pegasus glided down slowly, allowing them time to adjust to the radical temperature changes, as well as take in the palace. The normally pristine gold walls and arches were dusty, with cracks running through them. Some areas of the palace had completely fallen in. People the size of ants swarmed in the enormous fields surrounding the palace, while a few others wandered through the destroyed areas.

As they reached the ground, Tsuriai was glad to see that the King of Earth was still alive. She still had someone to report to.

"Sailor Tsuriai? Pegasus?" A courtier near the King asked. Pegasus was a frequent visitor with Helios; the nobles knew Tsuriai only because of her power - she despised royal functions and had been quick to ensure Helios and the Maenads understood that.

"I need to talk to His Majesty! It's urgent!" She told the well dressed man.

----

The King's tan face was pale. "Are you certain? A creature, that took the form of Lady Beryl, has attacked Elysion?" Tsuriai nodded, hands tightly clasped in her lap.

Chairs had been found for the King and Tsuriai - and semi-privacy from the nobles - through the King's command. "Yes, your majesty. It has disabled the Maenads - the priestesses of Elysion," she corrected, remembering that 'Maenad' was an Elysian word, not one that the King would know. "When Helios bade me to leave, the creature was attacking him."

"If what you say is true, then we are all in trouble." The King ran a hand through his hair - quite an unkingly mannerism in Tsuriai's eyes.

"Sir?" Tsuriai was puzzled. _Elysion is that important?_

"Elysion is the life-blood of this planet. It ensures that we living beings have a fighting chance, that we won't all be crushed, that new life can occur. It is a reservoir of dreams that allows us to go on living. Without dreams, hopes, what would be the point? Without Elysion, the _desire_ to live is gone."

"Oh." Tsuriai suddenly felt very scared.

----

The earthquake that had befallen the Earth Palace, as far as Tsuriai could tell, had happened at the same time as the one in Elysion. She knew it wasn't due to her own powers - she had caused quakes in Elysion before that had done nothing to Earth. Tsuriai suspected that it something to do with the creature, but she had no clue why.

The quake had destroyed much of the palace, leaving little untouched. Most of the rooms that still stood were dangerous - the walls supporting them were perforated with cracks. However, the one room that seemed untouched was the Grand Chamber, where the Elysion Gates had been erected.

The Elysion Gates were the portal to Elysion for nobles who needed to meet with Helios or the Maenads when they were not at the Earth Palace. They stood on a series of five daises, the third dais used to crown new Kings and Queens.

It was before these gates that the King had assembled what he could of the Earth Royal Army. Barely fifty men stood in semi-military order, still disoriented by the quake. Pegasus and Tsuriai stood to one side. She had tried to prevent the King from sounding the call to arms, but he had overruled her. Now all she could do was watch as they prepared to march to Elysion to try to assist Helios.

END Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfiction takes place near the end of the Silver Millennium. It does its level best to remain true to the manga, though in some parts, it delves into an alternate universe and drifts from the actual facts. It is a tale of hope and despair, love and hurt, and the need to protect those very dear to you. For information on the otaku senshi appearing in this fanfiction, feel free to visit my website.

It is suggested that viewers be familiar with at least the first five books of the manga. This is roughly the equivalent of the first season of the anime. Familiarity with all seasons up to the fourth season (with the exception of Sailor Moon R) - or the equivalent mangas - would be better.

**_ Phantom Crystal - A Legend of the Silver Millenium _**

Miscellaneous Warnings - Death 

---- Indicates a point of view change, such as between Helios and the Maenads.

-------- Indicates a point of view and a place change, such as switching from someone on Venus to someone on the Earth.

_ Text _ Indicates mental (mind to mind) speech.

Part 3 

Beryl watched, outraged that her beloved prince would ever choose another woman, let alone the Moon Princess. And even worse than that was that he had the sheer audacity to tell that... that _vixen_ that he loved her, and then _kiss_ her! It was far too much to bear.

"How dare you!" She yelled, startling them. "How dare you steal him from me!"

The Princess stared at her, frowning slightly. The prince took a step forward, shielding the moon brat with his body. "Beryl, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, resting a hand on his sword at his waist.

Beryl chuckled nastily. "Don't you know, my beloved prince? She has brainwashed you." Her ugly grin deepened. The moon brat stared at her, mouth agape, as Beryl revealed what Princess Serenity truly planned for Beryl's prince. "She's deceived you, my prince. She plans to use your power, and when she's done playing with you, she'll throw you away like you were a lifeless rag doll!" Rage welled in Beryl's heart as the Moon Princess backed away from the hate in her voice, inadvertently leaving Endymon's protection. "And for that, girl, you must die!"

Beryl hefted her sword and ran towards the princess, prepared to cut her in two. Beryl savored the girl's scream as a dark stain spread across... black clothing? Her eyes widened as she realized who she had run through.

--------

Helios gasped as he dodged yet another tentacle. The creature seemed tireless, throwing magic as well as itself towards him in an effort to devour him as it had almost everything else in Elysion. The only thing the creature could not stand to touch was the sanctuary itself... though that protection didn't extend to Helios as long as he was outside. It had taken up position in front of the sanctuary entrance, leaving little room for Helios to try and get to it. Any opening was a suicide proposition; the creature was simply too fast and Helios too tired.

The creature raised another tentacle, energy crackling at its end. Helios stumbled as he dodged the magic and the creature. He doubled over, suddenly out of breath, his stomach screaming with pain. He thought it was a torn muscle until he saw the blood sprouting from his middle. "Dear gods, what is this?"

He barely noticed the creature shifting as the pain and weakness made him fall to his knees. He coughed, spitting blood into his hands. _Prince Endymon! Did this happen to him?_

The creature hovered over the priest as he died slowly, waiting for enough of his magic to disappear before it ate him.

--------

Serenity screamed as Endymon shoved her back, taking the fatal wound meant for her. "Endymon, no!" Tears streamed from her eyes; this could not be true, could not be happening. It just couldn't! Her Endymon could not be dead! "No! No no no no!"

But he lay there. Just... laid there and didn't move. He could not be dead! But she could see it in Beryl's eyes, in the blood spilled from Endymon's stomach, the blood seeping from his mouth. She fell to her knees, feeling lightheaded. "Get up! _Get up,_ Endymon!" She grabbed him and shook him, barely noticing the blood that stained her dress and hands. She gagged, her stomach heaving as the smell of blood finally penetrated her numbed mind. _Who knew people had so much blood in them?_ She thought giddily, trying to rise. Her body rebelled, however, and she fainted.

--------

The King of Earth was tired of waiting for his troops to form up. "We'll go now. The rest can follow us." He announced. Tsuriai tried to protest.

"My lord, Priest Helios' instruction was to not go to his aid!"

The King ignored her. "Forward!"

The Earth Royal Army began to march towards the gates. Tsuriai watched, unable to do anything without harming the men more. "Take us away," she whispered to Pegasus. He obeyed, slowly flying in the opposite direction of the army.

Tsuriai wondered what she could do now. The population of Earth was much too spread out to warn every person of the danger. Besides, what could they do to defend themselves? Earth's best magicians were going with the King right now. There was no defense left for Earth, besides her dubious control over her powers.

Sudden, piercing screams made her look back. A dark _thing_ was oozing through the Elysion Gates. It had formed tentacles that searched for a target. Some had hooked around fallen stones and had begun to pull the rest of itself through. Others had attacked the army.

The tentacles had encircled the first line of men, draining them of life. The most horrid screams came from them as their skin tightened and their muscles and bones withered, until they became dust. The other men had mostly run. Some stayed, hacking at the tentacles with swords, to no avail. A mage threw scarlet magic at the creature, which appeared to tickle it.

"Your Majesty!" She cried, seeing that he was yet untouched. She had to get him out of there! "Pegasus! Turn back!" The horse complied, picking up speed as it turned towards the king, sensing Tsuriai's intentions.

The creature threw tentacles at them, barely missing as Pegasus swerved and ducked. Tsuriai held on for dear life.

"Your Majesty!" She called again. They were almost there. The King stood motionless, still in shock from the creature's appearance. "King!" The creature had lifted itself, throwing itself around the King, barring Tsuriai and Pegasus from him. Pegasus halted as best he could, not wanting to come any closer to the creature. Tsuriai screamed in frustration, small fires forming around her. Pegasus snorted, dancing in the air, as the fires began to super-heat him. Tsuriai threw the fires out, spinning them with the air, creating a horizontal tornado of flame. It pierced through some of the creature's mass, spewing the dark matter out in chunks. Pegasus steered clear of the chunks, unhappy at Tsuriai keeping them this close to the creature. Tsuriai didn't pay attention to Pegasus, pouring more energy into the attack. She gasped as it blew a hole straight through the creature, inattention allowing the attack to fade. The creature closed up, trembling with rage as it prepared to absorb Tsuriai and Pegasus.

Pegasus snorted and tossed his head. He turned and flew them out of the palace and away from the creature. Tsuriai sat on him, stunned. The King had already been absorbed by the time she had blasted through it. Now what could she do? The King gone, Helios and Elysion destroyed, a creature that just seemed to grow and grow... what could she do?

--------

Beryl stared at her prince's body. How could she have done such a thing? The Moon Princess was supposed to die, not Endymon!

_ You can still kill her. _ A slimy, cold voice whispered in her mind. _ She's blacked out - kill her now! _

Beryl shook, still to much in shock to do much else. It had taken all her physical strength to lift that sword, and all her mental power to attempt to kill the royal brat. How could she lift that sword again, watery as her muscles were? She stared at the weapon, still buried in Endymon's body. She reached for it, but it was too far way. She didn't want to get up. How could she have killed him?

She couldn't do this. Not now. It would defile her love for Endymon. She could come back again and kill the girl after she had properly mourned her prince, after she had put aside her love. She exhaled shakily. Yes, that would do. She would kill the girl later. _ Kill her now! _ The cold slimy voice screamed in her head, pouring its will and power into her limp body. Beryl stood on shaky legs, grasping the balcony's handrail for support. _ NOW! _ She took a staggering step towards Endymon, then another.

_No!_ Her own mind screamed back at the voice, releasing her body from its grip - for the moment. Beryl gathered the strength the voice had given her, knowing she had only this one chance to win herself free from the demon-voice. She tensed and leaped off the balcony, welcoming the ground rushing towards her. "Soon, my love, soon I'll be with you, my prince." She whispered to herself.

----

Jiriki frowned and scratched her ear. That had sounded like a scream. She told herself it was probably just children playing, but a nervous feeling wrapped itself around her heart, nonetheless.

She rose on impulse, excusing herself from Kunzite and Princess Venus' presence. She scanned the room for her charge, noting distantly how packed and stuffy the ballroom was. Her heart tightened as she realized that Princess Serenity was not in the ballroom. _I heard a scream..._

She refused to continue the thought and scanned the room again, stopping when she noted Kunzite's bone-white form. The Earth general stood abruptly, looking as if he had seen a ghost. Princess Venus stood as well, shooting a puzzled look at Kunzite's retreating back. Jiriki and Princess Venus exchanged glances and followed Kunzite out of the ballroom.

"My lord, what is going on?" Jiriki asked when she had caught up to Kunzite.

"I don't know." Kunzite said curtly.

Princess Venus came up to flank him on his left, opposite Jiriki. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Is something wrong?"

Kunzite let loose a long breath. "I certainly hope not."

"So where are we going?" Jiriki asked.

"To find Prince Endymon." Kunzite quickened his pace, breaking into a run. Jiriki and Princess Venus panted as they tried to keep up.

"What... do you suppose... has gotten into him?" Venus gasped, perplexed at the general's odd behavior.

"I don't know. But I think that something may have happened to Prince Endymon of Earth."

Venus almost stumbled. "Princess Serenity! I saw her go off with Endymon earlier... and I didn't even think twice about it!"

Jiriki resisted the urge to curse. She should have remembered that Princess Serenity always had a tendency to sneak off with the Earth Prince at any chance she got.

Venus cried out as she slammed into Kunzite's back. Jiriki just barely stopped herself from slamming into the princess. Kunzite didn't budge, transfixed by what lay before he. A guttural moan rose from his throat. Jiriki and Princess Venus shivered; that sound wasn't human.

"Kunzite?" Venus asked, stepping around him to try to see his face. But she glimpsed what lay before him and gasped; she backed away from the site, hands clasped over her mouth. Jiriki looked back and forth between the two, wondering what had scared the Princess silly. Venus shook her head at Jiriki's questioning look, tears welling in her eyes. Jiriki frowned and edged past Kunzite for her own look. What she saw appalled her, though some tiny part of her mind was unimpressed.

The Moon Princess lay on the ground, her dress bloodied, beside Prince Endymon's still form. A sword protruded from Endymon's gut. She distantly noted that Princess Serenity still seemed to be breathing, belying the blood on her dress. The sword, her mind told her, was of Earthly make, and Prince Endymon's sword was still sheathed. She took a shaky breath, the cool, distant part of her taking control.

"Princess Venus." The strawberry blonde girl looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please alert Queen Serenity that her presence is demanded. I don't care how much Spectrus protests, but do not tell her or the Queen about it in detail until you are in semi-privacy. We don't need the entire court hearing and coming up here to gawk." Venus nodded and went to find the Moon Queen.

"Kunzite." The general gave no sign of hearing other than a flicker in his eyes. "I need you to round up all Earth personnel present on the Moon. Then get the other Earth generals and yourself back up here. Try to keep discussion of this at a minimum; you know how rumor flies." The general left, leaving Jiriki with a dead body and a possibly wounded princess.

She ordered herself to keep going and not freeze. There was still work to be done. She skirted Prince Endymon's body to kneel beside Serenity's. Jiriki rolled the girl onto her side and began to check her for wounds.

END Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

This fanfiction takes place near the end of the Silver Millennium. It does its level best to remain true to the manga, though in some parts, it delves into an alternate universe and drifts from the actual facts. It is a tale of hope and despair, love and hurt, and the need to protect those very dear to you. For information on the otaku senshi appearing in this fanfiction, feel free to visit my website. 

It is suggested that viewers be familiar with at least the first five books of the manga. This is roughly the equivalent of the first season of the anime. Familiarity with all seasons up to the fourth season (with the exception of Sailor Moon R) - or the equivalent mangas - would be better.

**_ Phantom Crystal - A Legend of the Silver Millenium _**

Miscellaneous Warnings - None

---- Indicates a point of view change, such as between Helios and the Maenads.

-------- Indicates a point of view and a place change, such as switching from someone on Venus to someone on the Earth.

_ Text _ Indicates mental (mind to mind) speech.

Part 4 

Kodomono fought back tears as Pegasus flew. It had finally sunk into her the full scale of the loss of Earth. Everyone that she had known, had cared for, was gone, save Pegasus. Her mind kept winding around that thought. She felt wetness trickle down her cheek and brushed it away angrily. She hadn't been strong enough to save them. If she had been stronger, had more control over her powers, she could have helped. Somehow.

--------

Queen Serenity was drained, physically and mentally. Guardian Spectrus had to support her as she walked down the hall, seeking rest. The queen had to sit as they entered her living chambers, deep inside the Moon Palace. She distantly watched her daughter, who had wept herself dry of tears, curled up in a chair. Princess Venus crouched before her, crooning soothing noises and trying to get to princess to fall asleep. The Moon Princess showed no sign of hearing her, staring listlessly at the wall. Serenity understood how her daughter felt, having lost her own love at a young age as well.

The door opened, admitting a young messenger. "Yes?" The queen asked, too tired to stand on ceremony.

"Your Majesty, a girl from Earth has come to the palace, with a winged horse. She seeks an audience with you, Majesty." Queen Serenity frowned. _An Earth girl? Here?_ "Should I send her away, Your Majesty?"

"No. I will see her." The messenger nodded and left.

"Who from Earth would come here? She's not from the diplomatic envoy - they haven't arrived yet." Guardian Spectrus said.

"I doubt the envoy will arrive at all." Queen Serenity replied. A great attack had been mounted on the Moon Kingdom soon after the discovery of Prince Endymon's death. Serenity had been hard pressed to defend the kingdom on short notice. The attackers had broken off for the moment and Serenity intended to rest while she could. The attack had been so great, she doubted anyone could have made it through enemy lines. But how did this girl get through?

The door opened again, this time showing the messenger and a young girl followed by a horse. The messenger was a little flushed. "I'm sorry, you majesty, but the horse just wouldn't stay behind." He explained nervously.

Serenity nodded, studying the girl. She had brown hair that fell midway down her back and green eyes. Her clothing was simple and grey, the make and stitching better than most commoners wore but not up to a noble's standards. Her face was tight and anxious, perhaps from being where no Earthling was technically allowed. Guardian Spectrus stiffened at the site of the girl. Serenity glanced at her guard.

The messenger backed out of the room, closing the door behind the girl and her horse. The horse was completely white, its wings folded neatly against its back. "What did you want to see me about?" Serenity inquired.

The girl glanced at the horse, as if drawing strength from its presence. "Your Majesty, I... I'm not sure how to say this." She looked at the two princesses. "It is hard news."

"Then say it. Do not hide news in trying to gentle it for their ears." Guardian Spectrus commanded. Spectrus had never really liked Earth, even before the kingdom had fallen out of grace with the Moon Kingdom.

"I... Your Majesty, the Earth Kingdom... it is gone."

Serenity stared at her. "Gone?" The girl nodded. The Moon Queen had a sudden wish that she had sent her daughter out of the room. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kodomono Yoryoku, Your Majesty. And this is Pegasus, from Elysion."

"Well then, Kodomono, explain to me exactly how the Earth Kingdom is simply... gone."

Kodomono didn't seem fazed by the order. _Not that she would, if the Kingdom is gone. The shock alone would make a person immune to emotion for a while,_ Serenity thought to herself, listening to the girl's words.

"Priest Helios of Elysion had come back from an audience with the King of Earth. Soon after, Lady Beryl of Earth's noble court appeared at the sanctuary. I was sent to find Helios.

"When he came, Beryl had encased the two priestesses who lived there in ice. Lady Beryl attacked Helios. Helios used a purification spell on her..." She trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"And then?" Spectrus prompted.

"Beryl turned into some sort of dark, shapeless creature thing."

"A creature thing?" Spectrus asked derisively.

Kodomono glared at Spectrus. "Yes. A creature thing. I don't know what else to call it."

"That's fine. Please continue." Serenity cut in, puzzled by Spectrus' attitude. The guardian was usually overly polite when talking to someone she had a dislike for, not rude.

"The creature attacked Helios. He ordered me and Pegasus to leave."

"So you left."

"Yes. Pegasus took me to the Earth Palace. There had been some sort of earthquake there and they were recovering from it when Pegasus and I arrived. I told the King what had happened in Elysion. The King, he gathered what he could of the army, and began to march to Elysion." She decided not to explain about the Elysion Gates. That just seemed like too much trouble to her. "But before they got there, the creature came and attacked the army."

"And then what happened?" Serenity asked, though she had a feeling that she already knew.

"The army was destroyed. It... the creature, it absorbs whatever it touches. It absorbed the plants, trees, the army... and the King." Serenity closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer for the Earth King's soul.

"I... I was still riding Pegasus, and he flew away. I don't blame him. We watched from the sky what the creature did after that. It... the creature just kept going. Nothing stopped it - not magic, not swords, not water... It's covered the entire Earth in darkness." Kodomono whispered the last sentence, still in disbelief of what it implied. "I... the only thing I could think to do was to come here and let you know. I thought you would want to know, even if you hate us," Kodomono said, eyes on the Moon Queen.

Serenity opened her mouth to reply, but Spectrus beat her to it. "So Beryl turned into a creature that has _absorbed_ the entire Earth? Serenity, that is preposterous. The girl is lying in some sort of fashion, if not outright. A single person with that much energy? Absurd!"

"Beryl was here." Everyone turned to look at Princess Serenity. She had been listening to them talk. "Beryl was here - she killed Endymon. How could she destroy the Earth Kingdom at the same time?"

Kodomono stiffened. "Prince Endymon?"

Queen Serenity raised her hand. "From what I understand, Beryl was trying to kill Princess Serenity, but Endymon, trying to protect my daughter, stepped in front of her while drawing his own blade. Beryl was quicker - probably from whatever anger was fueling her desire to kill the Princess - and ran him through."

"Oh, gods." Kodomono whispered.

"Endymon's guards - Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jadeite - are still here, if you should wish to talk to them later."

"I... yes, later. Not today. I just... If the Prince is dead..." Kodomono's skin was dead white. She stepped back and leaned against her winged horse for support.

Queen Serenity frowned and picked up a small bell and rang it. A maid appeared at the door. "Please prepare rooms for Miss Kodomono Yoryoku and Pegasus." The maid nodded and left.

Kodomono looked up at her. "I'm sorry to have sprung that loss upon you so suddenly, so soon after the loss of your home and planet. If you would, I'll hear the rest of your story, after you've had a chance to rest." _And grieve,_ Serenity thought, but did not add.

Kodomono nodded. "Would you like to sit?" Serenity asked, noting how faint the girl seemed.

"No... I'm afraid if I do, I won't be able to stand again." She made an effort to smile, but it looked grisly on her saddened face.

The room was silent after that. Princess Serenity stared at Kodomono, while Princess Venus watched the Moon Princess. Guardian Spectrus looked disgruntled, but made no sound until the maid reappeared.

"Your Majesty, Miss Yoryoku's room is ready. Pegasus's will take a little longer, if you please." The maid curtsied.

"Thank you." Queen Serenity nodded at Kodomono. The girl stared at her, then nodded and left, grasping the door frame as she turned to follow the maid. The horse turned its head a little to watch her go.

"Hmph. She lacks manners." Spectrus sniffed.

"That is the least of our worries, Spectrus. What about her made you look as if you had had sour grapes?"

The horse stirred. Spectrus glanced at it in obvious dislike. "Your Majesty, that girl was once a candidate for becoming a Guardian Senshi trainee. Her powers, however, are almost completely out of her control, which was why she was sent to Elysion. The priest there could contain the damage of her powers when they became unmanageable.

"Also, she has a rather unrestrained spirit. She has had a history of getting into fights, no matter the status of the other person, over the most trivial things. Prince Endymon once received a black eye from her because of a disagreement over what kind of horse is generally the quickest.

"Given her powers and history, I'd say she became enraged and damaged the palace, which killed the Earth King. None of this nonsense about a 'shapeless creature thing' that could absorb an entire world."

The horse shook its head as if denying Spectrus' words and knelt on the ground. There was a flash of light - not blinding, but bright enough - and a young man had appeared where the horse had been. "What..." Spectrus began.

"That's right. She said you were from Elysion, the land of dreams, am I right?" Queen Serenity interrupted her guard.

Pegasus inclined his head. "That is correct, Queen Serenity. If you please, I have something to add." Serenity nodded.

"The creature that Kodomono spoke of - I believe, and the King believed, that it had merely borrowed the semblance of Lady Beryl in order to infiltrate Elysion. For a noble to visit Elysion, that would not be uncommon - many of them pray for guidance at the shrine there.

"Also, Kodomono was incorrect in part of her telling - the creature did not so much absorb everything it touched as it took the energy out of whatever it came in contact with, leaving only dust in its path."

Queen Serenity nodded. "A creature that absorbs energy from what it touches could easily be seen as a creature that absorbs all it touches."

"Queen Serenity, I thank you for your time. Kodomono... she is opinionated and young, and still has a habit of believing rumors. Please try to forgive her accusation."

"Accusation?" Queen Serenity asked. "Oh! That the Moon hates all creatures of Earth, that one?"

The horse turned human smiled wryly. "Yes. I apologize for her saying that."

The Queen shook her head. "Pegasus, such an accusation is only half true here. Much of the population truly does believe that Earth was turning to the enemy's side and subsequently hate everything that comes from Earth. On the other hand, some of us, including myself, understand that things on Earth were not exactly as seen from here. I do forgive her, though I do not forgive those who have filled their hearts with hate without leaving room for changing that hate." Pegasus nodded and turned as the door opened again.

"Your Majesty, Pegas - oh, where did the horse go?"

Pegasus smiled and closed his eyes, summoning back his true form. The maid's eyes widened as the young man changed into a horse. "Ah..."

"Thank you, Vidie." Queen Serenity hid a smile.

----

Jiriki lay inside the moon princess's chambers, waiting for Princess Venus to finish moving in with Princess Serenity. Jiriki and Venus had both decided that it would be good for her to be with Serenity for the time being. The Moon Princess had not taken Endymon's death well - not that anyone would be expected to, Jiriki told herself. But it had hit the princess extremely hard; Venus was concerned with Serenity's appetite while Jiriki was more afraid of her suiciding. Which was why Jiriki would be standing guard all night.

She tried to make herself rest some more before she had to get up. She had worked it out with Guardian Spectrus that Princess Venus, as one of Serenity's regular guardians, could take Jiriki's place during the day. _Funny. Used to be that I could hardly stay awake in the daytime; now I can't get to sleep._

She turned over, trying to get more comfortable. Princess Serenity had come out of her shock a little bit when the Earth girl had shown up. The mention of the name Beryl had seemed to do it. Jiriki didn't really know anything about her other than that Beryl had murdered Prince Endymon, though Queen Serenity knew something. Jiriki would have to ask the queen about that. A guardian needed to know about all the threats to her charge's life, major or minimal.

The Earth girl - _Kodomono,_ Jiriki corrected herself - apparently had had major news, otherwise she would have been imprisoned for trespassing on lunar ground. Not only that, the girl had managed to get an audience with Queen Serenity at almost a moments notice, even with the attack on the Moon Kingdom.

Jiriki shuddered, remembering how sudden and violent the first wave of the attack had been. A death toll of almost a thousand Silver Moon civilians, the razing of fields with enough food to feed two thousand, the army's number of dead almost a full third of the actively serving members... Queen Serenity had countered the attack with the power of the Ginzuishou, managing to keep the enemy back long enough to get most of the civilians within the inner walls of the Kingdom.

She wondered how her own people had fared, or if they had been attacked at all. Many people these days had nearly forgotten that there was a Shadow Moon at all, barring Jiriki's existence. If her people had been hurt, no one knew because there had been no reports of Shadow Moon dead. Not that the army cared - to them, if they weren't in the army or the enemy, they were civilians and lumped together in one large number.

Jiriki turned over again, trying to force all thoughts besides those of rest out of her head. _I need to sleep_ now._ Sleeping later will not do me any good._

----

Princess Serenity wandered down the halls, Princess Jupiter an ever present ghost a few feet behind her. She knew that her friends were worried about her and were taking turns guarding her. She knew she ought to care about them and their need for rest, but she didn't. She felt completely empty inside. Just empty. Not that she didn't feel anything; she did, but it was so very distant. Everything was distant and nothing filled the empty spot inside. That spot had been so very full when Endymon was alive. _Endymon..._

They had already prepared his body for burial. A cleaned mortal stomach wound, fresh princely clothing, and herbs to keep the body from rotting was all that was needed until Earth could be contacted for the burial ceremonies. _Not that there is an Earth, anymore. It is gone now; covered in darkness from within._ All of the beautiful places on Earth where they had met were gone, turned to ash and dust. _We all turn into ash and dust in the end anyway. Why should it matter?_ But it did, in some way that didn't make sense to her anymore. It seemed that what was left of her heart was inside out and upside down. Nothing really made sense or really mattered to her anymore. _If only I could be with you, Endymon. That was all I ever wanted. To be with you for every moment Time gave us. And your moments were cut short. Why couldn't mine have been as well?_

END Part Four


End file.
